Betrayal
by Fallen.Uchiha.Angel
Summary: Sasuke has left for Orochimaru in search of power 5 years ago. Now all of Team 7 is 18. Sakura has left to join Akatsuki 2 yearsafter Sasuke left. What happens between the two Uchihas as they develop a soft spot for Sakura? EDITING CHAPTER ONE


**Betrayal**

**A/N- Hi people! Im Fallen Angel. My first fic(nervous breakdown), which i dont really think will be all that great, but, I'm not going to diss myself am I? Lol. But anywayz, i need to write. And eat my chocolate. Hope you like it! Make sure you review. Or I will throw candy wrappers at you! xD**

**Summary: Sasuke has left for Orochimaru in search of power 5 years ago. Now, when all of Team 7 are 18, Sakura has left to join Akatsuki 2 years  
after Sasuke left, not knowing Sasuke has grown on her. What happens between the two Uchihas, as they both start having a soft spot  
for Sakura?  
Rating: M  
Pairing: ItachixSakura, SasukexSakura at some point, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru**

Regular Text  
**_Inner Sakura_**  
_Flash Backs- _When you reach _**FlashBack**_ and Till you reach **_End Of Flash Back_  
**_Thoughts_

* * *

** Chapter One  
Departure**

It has been two years. Two years full of dispair, weeping for the man of her dreams. But that was the past. A pink haired kunoichi walked out of the gates of  
Konoha under the cover of dusk. Rght before a blonde boy in a orange jacket yelled out her name.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura didn't bother stopping till a a hand held on to her shoulder. She felt a mix of feelings. Love, hate, remorse, nervousness, regret, and most of all, sadness.  
She had been crying her eyes out for the past two years, watching as each of her friends move on from Sasuke and find love elsewhere.

Besides, there is someone for everyone. Right?

**_FlashBack  
_**

"_Geez Sakura! Find someone else! There are plenty of hot guys in this world, why not get to at least know some of them?" Remarked Sakura's child hood friend, Ino._

_"But Sasuke-kun is the only one for me," Sakura gave a depressed sigh, and rested her head on her hands. _

_"But you can't judge a book by it's cover, Sakura."  
**End Of FlashBack**_

_"Is there really someone for everyone?"_ Sakura couldn't help but to stop, as she turned around to see Naruto, a sad expression was etched into his face.

"Sakura... You're leaving?" Even Naruto could tell, by the heavier-than-normal load she was carrying. She caried all of her memories with her,  
since it may be the last time she would return to Konaha. Especialy for where she was going.

"Why do you care?! My life has been torn apart, day after day. Why should i wait anymore, if I know he would not come back!" Sadness was on her face.  
She was one the brink of tears.

"You will become a missing-nin! Why? Why Sakura-chan? Just... Move on. Where would you go anyways?"

Sakura turned, and again started to head towards the giant gates ant gave a last remark.

"To... the Akatsuki..." She spoke just loud enough to hear, if not otherwise incomprehensable to those around her besides Naruto.   
Naruto stood there with an shocked expression. _Since when did Sakura have any ideao of such things as that!_ He felt the Kyuubi stir.

Naruto headed to the Hokage Tower at once, full of fear of what could happen to his once childhood crush and now best friend. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**In The Hokage's Office...**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto was hollaring as he burst through the doors.

"Learn to knock teme!"

"Sakura has left Kanoha for Akatsuki... She told me ten minutes ago," Naruto's childish like aura faded away and was replaced by one of sorrow.

"Don't fool around Naruto. Sakura would never do such a thing. She is sick today." Tsunade was nervous. Losing her aprentice would not do  
the hospital good. Especialy when you had someone with such medical skills as he Sakura.

"Get the ANBU in here. Bring Hatake Kakashi along also. Label it as a S-Class mission." Tsunade looked at the clock and sighed.  
It had been 20 minutes since Naruto barraged through her door. _By now she would be quite a while ahead.  
Especialy with the time we need to pack._

"Tsunada-sama. Please. Let me go. She is a sister to me!" Naruto pleaded. Tsunade thought Naruto would be a good 'tag-along' especialy since he  
was one of her closest friends.

"Fine. Be at the gate in 45 minutes."

"Arigato." Naruto quickly left, and headed straight for his appartment, making sure to bring a picture of Team 7 along. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**Near To The Valley Of The End**

Sakura was exhausted. She had been running as fast as she could for three hours. She could hear the roaring of the waterfal at The Valley Of The End.  
She had tried to save her Soldier Pills for an emergency. Sakura staggered towards the water, took a drink, and set up camp.

Sakura scooted towards the fire and put the herring she caught into the crimson flames. Sakura quickly set her equipment ready for tomorow, sharpening her kunais.

_Should I have really left?  
**LIKE CHEA! Not that he would come back! **  
Where did you come from? You dissapeared two years ago.  
**I come out when I want to.**_

Sakura took off her clothes and started to dip into the water. She was sweaty from a whole day of running.  
Her body was much different from that since she was 12.Curvacious mountains now occupy her chest, and her waist got smaller, much to her liking.  
She was now a grown woman, powerful and smart, unlike her weak 12 year old counterpart.

She quickly dried herself and put on her shirt that says "Im Pretty In Pink" and a pair of shorts and headed to bed only to be awoken by a rustle in the leaves.

"Hey there is someone there, yeah." A blonde shinobi atired in a black robe with red clouds whispered among the bushes.

"Hn" another replied. This one with eyes crimson as blood with raven hair.

"What we do? Kill her? My Samehada hasn't had been used for some time."

"It's a woman yeah!"(A/N: Oooh-lala!)

"Hn. Take her to the base." Cold and emotionless, the crimson eyed Akatsuki member quickly knew at once, that this was Sakura Haruno.  
The fiesty pink haired kunoichi in the same squad as his otouto.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sakura heard footsteps draw near and quickly grabed her kunai. She saw three figures all in black robes clad with red clouds, and quickly reckognized them.

Akatsuki. Exactly what she had been looking for.

Sakura reckognized Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame.(A/N: Kisame must have been EASY!)

Before she had anytime to talk and explain that she wasn't a threat, she was knocked unconcios.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

**Oh noes! Sakura is captured and they didn't hear her out! Lol. Poor Sakura. Hopefuly she doesn't get tortured and... GASP!!! RAPED!  
Well, Review Review Review! Tell me what you think and how I could improve it!(DUH! my first fic) Hope you like it! Maybe if you review enough  
and list what you hope to happen, it may come true! **

**FallenAngel  
**

* * *

**Sakura: You know, it is rude to not let someone have their say?  
FallenAngel: Sorryz Sakura. Part of the plan. I am god in the story.  
Sakura: No you are not.  
FallenAngel: Yes I am. Watch. (scribble type scribble)  
Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!  
FallenAngel: See? Now... (scribble type scribble)  
Sakura: ITACHI-SAN! (Moment of thought) EEEEEEEEEEEEW!****  
FallenAngel: See? (sticks tounge out) One more thing! REVIEW! Or the grudge will haunt you!

* * *

**


End file.
